


He

by aslanjinx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslanjinx/pseuds/aslanjinx
Summary: Shorter Wong and his unrequited feelings for his bestfriend, Ash.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	He

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ How have you been? As always, please don't forget to eat, stay hydrated, and rest! You look beautiful/handsome as always! Enjoy your day mwah ily! 
> 
> I wrote this in a little rush sooooo it might not be the best quality. I wrote this based on my favorite song, "She" by Dodie and the male version called, "He" by Jasper Owen. If you'd like, you can listen to any of the two songs while reading! I apologize in advance for any typos and grammatical errors that you will see ahead. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! <3

**_Am I allowed to look at him like that?_ **

**_Could it be wrong_ **

**_When he's just so nice to look at?_ **

“Yeah and it’s just- God he looks beautiful in that moment you know? Wait you know what- he looks beautiful at any moment…” Ash sighs as he tries to calm down. Thinking about Eiji makes his heart beat so fast. There is actually that one moment where he thought that he needs to go to the hospital because his heart was beating so fast, even Eiji could feel it!

_I would give anything for you to talk about me like that.._

The blonde boy glances at his friend, just to see him already looking at him. Ash was confused as to why Shorter is staring at him.

“Shorter… Hello? Earth to Shorter!” Ash went closer to Shorter’s face trying to stare back at his eyes. “Are we playing a game?”

_Yeah a game of trying not to fall in love with your bestfriend.. Ash has such pretty pink lips…_

Shorter then blinks and saw Ash super close. His cheeks suddenly felt warm, and it’s as if his stomach if filled with thousands of butterflies. Shorter looks away to hide his face from Ash.

“Why were you looking at me like that?” Ash asked.

“Oh there was something on your face I can’t focus on what you were saying.”

Ash gasps and tries to wipe his cheeks with the sleeves of his jacket. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier you dumbass! What is it?”

_It’s called beautiful.._

Shorter laughed at Ash and says, “Yeah it’s called stupid.”

**_And he smells like lemongrass and sleep_ **

**_He tastes like apple juice and peach_ **

“Dude you’re shivering! Why didn’t you bring your stupidly colorful jacket?” Ash snickered as he peeks at Shorter while reading the newspaper.

“Shut up blondie.” Shorter glares at Ash and focused on warming his hand. He was not informed that there will be snowfall today, which is why he just wore a tshirt.

“Here take mine.” Ash placed the newspaper on the table and proceeded to remove his coat, revealing his black turtleneck. He threw his caramel-colored coat at Shorter’s hands, and Shorter just blinks.

_Looking at you makes me feel warm enough… but this also works I guess._

“Thanks.” Shorter mumbles as he wore the coat, while Ash just nods at him, trying to go back to reading.

The cold air was instantly changed with warmth. Shorter can smell Ash’s scent as he covered himself using the coat. He slowly lifted the sleeve of the coat, trying to sniff more of Ash’s scent.

Ash once again glances at Shorter and sees him sniffing his coat.

“Hey why are you sniffing my coat? Does it smell?”

“Oh no I uh.. I like your new detergent what is it.”

_Detergent? WTF…_

“Oh it’s still the same one the gang uses. Are you sick or something?” Ash raised a brow at him and removes his glasses.

“No! I just thought it smells different. Well maybe I’m wrong haha.” Shorter awkwardly laughs and looks away from Ash, trying to make himself busy.

Shorter knew what Ash smells like. Even when they were younger, he knows that Ash is nearby, just by his cologne.

_Why was I sniffing it anyway?.._

Shorter thought. Maybe because he just really like the smell of the coat and he can’t get enough of it…

_Yeah.. that’s it._

Or maybe…

Maybe he is sniffing it because he can smell Eiji from Ash’s coat.

**_Oh, he would be at home_ **

**_In a polaroid photo_ **

**_And he..._ **

**_Means everything to me_ **

“HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!” The whole gang shouted as they all raised their glass to celebrate the new year. Ash’s arm was draping over Shorter’s shoulder, while he has a bottle of beer in his hand.

Shorter is feeling those stupid butterflies again. He can always feel them whenever Ash is near to him- meaning all the time. Shorter smiles back at Ash as he attempts to drink from his bottle.

“I’m going to get more beer.” Shorter says, and Ash just nods. He walks towards the kitchen and saw Eiji with a camera in his hand. Eiji’s eyes glimmered when he saw Shorter.

“Oh thank god! Shorter can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure what is it?”

“Can you please take a picture of Ash? Ibe needs it for the collection and I’m still finishing up the food here. Please pretty please!!!!” Shorter smiles and nods, a sign that he agrees to do the favor.

“Yay! Thank you! Thank you!”

Eiji shoves the camera at Shorter’s hand and went back on fixing the food. Shorter then turns around and went back to where he and Ash was standing before.

“Hey Ash say cheese!” Shorter says. Then Ash looks up at Shorter and grins widely towards the camera. As the blinding flash lit the room, the Polaroid picture of Ash came out of the camera.

Shorter shakes the Polaroid to let the film set. Moments later, it became clear and showed Ash smiling so big. Shorter smiles at the photo in front of him.

_God I am so inlove with him._

“Was that a picture for Ibe?” Ash asks.

Without looking at Ash, Shorter nods and says, “Yeah.”

“Oh shit take another one for me! I don’t want them to have another picture of me smiling.” Hearing what Ash just said, Shorter rolls his eyes.

“Fine.” Shorter placed the picture in his pocket and took another photo of Ash.

**_Oh, oh I'd never tell_ **

**_No, I'd never say a word_ **

**_And oh, it aches_ **

**_But it feels oddly good to hurt_ **

Shorter sighs deeply while looking at the picture of Ash from the new year’s party. His heart aches just looking at him. Maybe it’s aching because he looks so beautiful and happy

_… or maybe because Ash will never love him the same way he loves Ash._

“Shorter?” Shorter immediately hid the picture in his pocket when he saw Alex, praying that the picture won’t get damaged by the other things in there, like his keys… or his knife.

“Oh it’s just you.” Shorter says.

“Yeah.”

The both of them became quiet for a moment, just staring at the people passing by in front of them.

“I’m not stupid you know.” Alex mumbles. Shorter glances at Alex and says, “No one said you’re stupid.”

Alex laughs at Shorter’s retort as he put his hands inside his pockets to keep them warm.

“I know that the picture you’re staring at is Ash’s picture. You don’t have to hide it.”

“Shh! Someone might hear you!”

Alex once again laughs because of Shorter. The idea of Shorter being this vulnerable when it comes to Ash is hilarious to him.

“Why don’t you just tell him then?”

“Tell him what?”

“That you like him?”

“I don’t like him.. I mean I do but as a friend ofcourse!”

Alex nods at Shorter and looks away. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and placed it between his lips. He then taps Shorter’s shoulder, asking for him to light up the cigarette.

Shorter grabs his lighter from the same pocket where the picture is, and lits up Alex’s cigarette.

“I can see the way you look at him. It’s different y’know?” Shorter looks back at Alex and shakes his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. That’s also the way he looks at Eiji.”

“Exactly! Ash looks at Eiji like he is the best thing he ever loved, and that's how you look at Ash too.”

_Ouch.._

“No! I mean as a friend!”

Alex scoffs at what Shorter just said, “You are in denial my guy tsk tsk.”

****

**_And I'll be okay_ **

**_Admiring from afar_ **

**_Cause even when he's next to me_ **

**_We could not be more far apart_ **

****

“Hey Shorter why don’t you join Eiji and Ash by the lake? It sounds like they’re having fun.” Max asks at Shorter while he’s trying to fix the truck.

“Oh no I think I’m good here thanks.” Shorter says.

“That boy looks happier when he is around Eiji ‘no?” Ibe says as he sits down beside Shorter. They are both looking at Ash and Eiji casually trying to drown each other while laughing their hearts out.

“Yeah he is..” Shorter whispers.

**_And he tastes like birthday cake and story time and fall_ **

****

“Hey blondie!” Shorter shouts at Ash. Ash looks back at him and raises his eyebrow.

“Do you think it is possible for you to fall in love with me?”

Ash’s mouth was left gaped open by Shorter’s question. Suddenly his irritated face was changed to his serious face, which made Shorter really nervous.

“I mean you know.. Just a what if?”

Ash continued to observe Shorter before answering.

**_But to him_ **

“Well you’re my friend.. Ofcourse not”

**_I taste of nothing at all_ **

_Shit I’m so stupid that hurts so much.._

Shorter laughs awkwardly as he tries to cover the sound of his heart breaking.

“Of course right! That’s so stupid why did I even ask that.”

**_And he smells like lemongrass and sleep_ **

**_He tastes like apple juice and peach_ **

**_Oh, he would be at home in a Polaroid photo_ **

****

**_…_ **

****

****

**_And he... Means everything to me_ **

****

****

“I saved Eiji.. I saved him for _you_.” Shorter whispers as Ash hold him closer to his chest.

“Yes! Yes you did! Thank you for saving him.”

_Don’t cry ash.. It hurts me a lot when you cry._

**_Yes, he means everything to me_ **

****

Shorter gathers all his strength to lift his hand and hold Ash’s face. Ash saw him struggling, so he moved his face closer to Shorter, and leaned on his hand, trying to feel his warmth.

**_"_** I’m just so tired.. I want to rest. Set me free Ash.”

“No! No! Please! Stay a little longer Shorter, please!”

“It’s going to be okay. “ Shorter smiles as he caressed Ash’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m going to be okay.”

**_He means everything to me._ _you mean everything to me Ash Lynx._.**

“See you again Ash.” 

_and that was Shorter Wong's last words._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you liked it! 
> 
> twitter: @aslanjinx


End file.
